United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps or USMC is a faction which appeared in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , Call of Duty: World at War , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' The modern United States Marine Corps is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the beginning of the game, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance are portrayed. The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force to invade an unnamed Middle Eastern nation to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. In the Third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service of Britain were involved in an operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Marines involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' The USMC during World War II is portrayed in Call of Duty: World at War. In the beginning, C. Miller (the player) who is part of a Marine Raider reconnaissance team is captured with his comrades on Makin Atoll by the Imperial Japanese Army. Almost a week later, another Marine Raider team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck comes to rescue him. After Miller and some other survivors are freed, the squad make their way through the island to destroy an ammunition deposit and eventually escape on boats. 2 years after, Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are now part of the invasion of Peleliu among the 1st Marine Division. After two months of fighting on Peleliu, and losing Sullivan during the landing, "The Old Breed" head for Okinawa, where the final American versus Japanese land battle would take place. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' The release date of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (November 10) is the USMC's birthday. The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers'). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. One of the Special Ops missions is titled Sniper Fi, a reference to the Marine motto Semper Fi. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of Cliffhanger. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in Task Force 141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Marines will appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. As of now, they have only appeared in the mission Slaughter House, which is set during the battle of Huế of the Tet Offensive. The Marines will fight the actual battle while the SOG main characters will accomplish their own objective. They will give support if demanded by the SOG members. Image gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. File:marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. File:SMG Marine.png|A prone Marine with a suppressed MP5. Call of Duty: World at War File:Marines1-5.jpg|Marine Raiders at Makin Atoll. File:Marines2-5.jpg|Marines landing at White Beach on Peleliu Island. Rooker and Denny are the ones in the front. File:Marines3-5.jpg|Marines at Shuri Castle, Okinawa. File:Marines4-5.jpg|Glover firing his flamethrower. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops